The life of Dynasty warriors!
by french girl in England
Summary: My first non YuGiOh realated fic! YAY! Sorry if the title seems boring because the fic isn't! Please give a chance! Random stuff! A bit like the game! YAY!
1. Chapter 1

**The life of Dynasty warriors!**

Hi, this is my first non-Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic! Please read and review and tell me what you think, good or bad? The plot bunnies are attacking so I must write this!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Xiao Qiao!" Da Qiao shouted as she ran into her sister's bedroom.

"Ugh. Sis... I'm still sleepy! Why do you want to wake me up anyway?" Xiao Qiao replied sleepily.

"Come on Xiao Qiao, Wu is under attack!"

"What! By who?" Xiao Qiao was a little more alert this time.

"By the yellow turbans!"

"Wu can defeat them without us sis. Go back to bed..."

"And the Han?"

"What about the Han?"

"They have joined the yellow turbans!"

"Why?" Xiao Qiao jumped out of her bed. Da Qiao was already dressed in her red dress and had her hair up in two long ponytails. She was also holding her level nine fans, true beauty.

"I don't know but you and I both know that Dong Zhou is a lying snake in the grass!" Da Qiao said while Xiao Qiao looked for her dress and her level nine fans, true grace.

"You said it sis!"

"I'll head to the battle field!"

"I'll meet you their sis!" a few minutes later and Xiao Qiao was out and fighting with the rest of her dynasty.

"Ah. Xiao Qiao, good." Da Qiao said to her sister. Xiao Qiao looked around until she saw Zhou Yu.

"Hey!" Xiao Qiao waved in the strategist's direction. "Sock it to 'em Zhou Yu!" she shouted. He heard and turned to her and blushed.

"Hi Xiao Qiao!" Zhou Yu said but he then hit the ground, unconscious.

"Zhou Yu!" Xiao Qiao screamed as she darted over to him, closely followed by Da Qiao.

"Not so fast." Diao Chan appeared in front of them. "Lu Bu, take out all Wu solders around Zhou Yu." Diao Chan ordered. Lu Bu, with great might, took out all solders around Zhou Yu.

"What do you want with him!" Xiao Qiao demanded.

"Careful Xiao Qiao, she's trying to lower our moral!" Da Qiao whispered to Xiao Qiao.

"I don't care, I want my Zhou Yu!" Xiao Qiao said in a very childish tone, as if she was demanding her teddy bear back from her mother.

Diao Chan laughed. "You're Zhou Yu? I don't see your name on him." She said slowly.

"That's it! Your gonna get it now!" Xiao Qiao said, preparing to attack.

"Diao Chan, what do you want with Zhou Yu?" Da Qiao politely asked.

"He's a strategist, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then the Han Dynasty could use him."

"What about the yellow turbans? What part do they play?" Da Qiao said, holding her sister back.

"A ploy. We used them to attack Wu and give Han a boast."

"That's..." Da Qiao was cut off by a woman's scream. Sun Ce and Sun Quan ran over to the scream with a worried expression on their faces. "Sun Shang Xiang." Da Qiao whispered to herself. Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan and Dian Wei came running up, killing anyone in their path.

"Damn! Wei has arrived! Lu Bu, take Zhou Yu back to Han! I'll inform Dong Zhou about this! We'll leave the Yellow turbans here."

"Right." They all did just that while Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao started to run towards Sun Shang Xiang.

"Back off or else, with this flute, I will send you all to your graves in one melody!" Zhen Ji threatened holding her flute tightly in her hand.

"Perfect, perfect... all is going according to plan lord Cao Cao! Something seems to be wrong." Sima Yi said while watching Cao Cao closely.

"I have the princess but..."

"But what?"

"But, I wanted to capture the two Qiaos!"

"All will come to those who wait my lord." Sima Yi said in his cooling voice.

"Fine. Send Cao Ren to the East Side imedantly!"

"But why?"

"We've lost a strong hold and Xu Huang isn't going to last much longer on his own."

"Should I assist in the battle?"

"No Sima Yi. You are a valuable strategist, I do not want to lose you."

"I'll send Cao Ren to help at the east now!"

"Good." Sima Yi left quickly as Wu started braking in at the North. As they got into the castle they saw Cao Cao was holding Sun Shang Xiang with a sword to her throat.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Well? How was that? Was it good? Please R&R now!


	2. Chapter 2

I have no reviews! Please tell me what you think! Please R&R, here's chapter two!

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

"Okay, we're though! We'll show Cao Cao what we're made of! Come on Wu!" Gan Ning shouted in his we-are-going-to-win-and-there's-nothing-you-can-do-about-it-because-we-are-the-best voice.

"Oh no, what about Zhou Yu! Sis!" Xiao Qiao said getting worked up about the situation.

"Xiao Qiao calm down. We will get Zhou Yu away from the Han. I promise."

"You do sis?"

"I do." Da Qiao said in her calming voice. "Now let's show Cao Cao our might!"

"Yeah sis!" The Wu fought away the Wei troops until Cao Cao and Sun Shang Xiang were the only one's left.

"Let go of my sister!" Sun Ce and Sun Quan said in unison.

"Like a cow to the roast." Everyone turned to face the person who said that but he was nowhere in sight. The roof started to shake and crumble and Cao Cao used this distraction to his advantage.

"He's getting away!" Taishi Ci said between choking on the dust.

"Run!" Sun Ce shouted taking control of the situation. Wu did what he said and ran as the building collapsed.

"Ahhh! He got away! He got away!" Sun Ce grunted angrily.

"Lord Sun Ce, please calm down. It's not any of out faults they got away. Sima Yi is just too good of a strategist for us right now." Da Qiao said calming the fuming man down.

"You're right Da Qiao. Zhou Yu! Start making a plan to get past Sima Yi's traps into Wei!" Sun Ce ordered but no 'Yes Lord Sun Ce, I'm on it' followed. "Zhou Yu?"

"Zhou Yu got kidnapped by the Han." Da Qiao sadly stated.

"No." Sun Ce was depressed about having his sister kidnapped but now his best friend! "Wu is in a bad posistion."


End file.
